New Intelligence
by Radioactive.Mask
Summary: The government is creating a new intelligence for mankind. Antonio, a mechanic, would never believe that the government would be powerful enough to finish this project, this was, until he trips over one of their androids and brings him home. He immediately falls in love as he realizes Lovino and him are the same, scared of what humanity will become with them this powerful.
1. Chapter 1

_Full/Long Summary: The government want's new intelligence to unlock secrets from the universe and use it to destroy other countries, yet they want to transform teenagers, adults and children to began to learn new, more complex things and have a chip placed in their brain, the back of their eye and the back of their neck. But, they say their test subject escaped from their testing and exploded the base, sending them into not being able to find the robot, nor any of the scientist's that were in the building and are searching for the rest of the top secret information._

_ Antonio, a mechanic and a high school student, finds a broken robot in a destroyed building, taking it home, he fixes it up to where it would work and walk. He finds out his name is Lovino Vargas. He had two 'brothers', and he only remembered masked people watching him and placing chips or wires into his head or arms. That was when Antonio clicked.  
_

_He was the new intelligence the government wanted ._

**~...~**

_Warnings: Kidnapping, Cyber/Sci-Fi, violence, bloodshed, future, human names, malexmale relationships, cursing, scientific words._

_Couples: SpaMano, FranceXJeanne, USUK, GerIta, PruCan, a few others later in the story._

_My first robot/Sci-Fi fanfiction with all my favourite pairings~ I hope you guys like this idea as much as I do because I really thought it would be cool.  
_

_Dimas and Isabella are Lady-Pyriens characters, but shes kind enough to let people borrow them for stories~ thank you again!  
_

_Enjoy the first chapter of New Intelligence!_

* * *

_**New Intelligence**_

_**Chapter One:**_

**Missing Android**

* * *

The year was 4001 and the month was January. Every January the government comes to the high school to see how things are going and tell the students news about what the government is doing to increase, or just changing, but this time, the younger kids down to fourth grade to college came to the high school to watch also. Must be big news for the all the kids in the district to come down to the high school.

Antonio was currently sketching in his sketchbook about a mechanical arm, putting in tiny and big details in the arm. That was, until Gilbert took the pencil, still poised in the air for was he was drawing, and stuck it into his pocket with a wolfish grin.

"Toni! There you are, now let's go, they're going to start it soon. You know what will happen to us if we miss it or are not found there." Gilbert narrowed his eyes a bit and glanced towards the hallway, where the announcements began going off that they would start sending security around to find anyone missing the large meeting.

"Alright, alright. I was just finishing up a picture~" the Spaniard smiled up at him and closed his book, standing up and brushing any eraser shavings off of him before stuffing the filled book into his bag. "You know I want that pencil back, right?" He whispered, grinning at his friends rather unamused face as they walked to the extremely big conference room.

The two wormed their way through the confused and loud crowd to find Francis and his girlfriend, happily finding them between the middle and back of the colorful group. He also kept an eye on his younger brother with his friends, smiling a bit at how easy made friends.

The room fell silent as a woman walked on the stage, a silver and black dress with high heels and a little bit of makeup was visible. The young woman cleared her throat and looked down at the crowd, smiling, "Welcome, students from all ages~" she said loudly, spreading her arms in a gesture, "my name is Professor Kerran, and I present my partner in science, and life, Professor Vladimir." she clapped along with the crowd and went back to the curtains, the two sharing a quickly kiss as they passed.

The man was tall and well dressed, his brown hair was slicked back and he had glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, along with a stubble on the end of his chin. He cleared his throat also and picked up the microphone, "Students, you are probably all confused, by being all together, am I correct?" he smiled as the crowd nodded, "Well, I have a good reason for you to be confused. The government has big news for this country, and school."

"The government has created a new intelligence for the country, one that's so powerful and strong that our countries army will be the best in the world. One that will make you all smarter than anyone your age around the globe. One that can change our future even more." Vladimir said, squinting as he held up two fingers as he put them together small, then a large gap into the middle as the crowd gasped and some cheered.

Vladimir held up his hand to silence the people below him, "But, a problem has occurred. One of our mechanically made test subjects escaped and exploded the base that had half of the information. We can't find the body of the robot and it seemed to kill all the scientists that were in there but one. The only female."

He paused and began walking across the stage again, "She said the robot threw its fist through the glass tube whenever one of the scientists were going to plug something into his head. He grabbed his coat and yanked him over to him, asking who he was and what he was." he flipped the page of the document and started reading again, not noticing a certain pair of emerald eyes burning with interest at him when he mentioned the robot. "When he told him what and who he was, he had thrown him into the computer equipment, sending off a alarm and signals. He seemed angered even more than he was before and the robot started to slam and throw the other men away from him and when she was the last one standing, he went close to her. She said she could see anger and hurt in his optics as he yanked the wires that were attached to his legs and chest. Instead of throwing her or hitting her, he pushed her out of the base and the base was set on fire, along with a loud explosion."

Vladimir noticed angered and saddened eyes in the crowd, but there was only was interested eye on him, which was Antonio who was watching intently.

"We need him to get back the top information to make this intelligence possible. He's the only subject that we used to store that information to copy them into chips, and he's the only one who is holding us back to get that information and give it to the country." he heard a few shouts of agreement.

Antonio glared slightly up at the man, moving his fists beside him. Sure, he was a scientist, but treating a robotic specimen for information keeping was rather misusing it. Though, he couldn't do anything about it. He frowned as he continued talking, pushing through the crowd to go find the two doors that lead him to the outside.

He gasped when he saw one of the security robots turn a corner, thinking he would get caught, but the robot didn't see him and continued searching throughout the halls. Sighing in relief when they didn't see him, Antonio quickly opened the doors to the outside, after picking the lock with his pencil, and began walking along the sidewalk. He was so pulled into his thoughts that he tripped over something stuck in the ground, groaning and sitting up, he lifted his leg to see what he tripped over, extremely surprised when he saw a arm sticking out through the mess of white metal and dirt.

Panicking, Antonio quickly pushed aside the metal and noticed one of his dads friends doing their lawn, a shovel leaning against their gate. He quickly stood and ran over to the home, "Mrs. Smith?" he called, smiling at the woman who perked up.

The woman blinked up from her gardening work and smiled warmly up at Antonio, "Ah, Antonio~ You've grown up a lot since I've last seen you." she stood up and pulled off her gloves to hang then over the metal gate. "Do you need anything?"

"Great to see you too, ~ Actually, yes," Antonio paused and looked over at the shovel, "do you think I could borrow that shovel to dig up something real quickly?" he grinned and thanked the older woman when she nodded and passed it over to him.

The student quickly ran back to the spot and started to dig up the thing under the surface of the soft dirt. He almost gave a sigh of relief when he noticed it was just a robot instead of a person, but gave the woman her shovel back before he crouched beside it, dusting off the plate of his chest to find ' Subject - #1701 - Lovino Vargas - N.I ' printed on it.

The student scanned him over and noticed he had a tan painting on him that was chipping up a bit from being buried for so long in the dirt. He gently sat the robot up to lean on his knee while he opened a slot on the back of his neck, moving around the wires to see one snapped and had small sparks flickering off of it and hitting the tan metal of his back. One of the sparks hit his hand and he winced, rubbing his hand on his shirt to try and rid of the small shock.

Frowning, he closed the hatch and picked up the dirty android bridal style and began carrying him back to his house. He was sure he could find something to fix him up and repaint him to where he looked almost brand new.

* * *

_I hope you liked chapter one of this new AU~  
_

_The scientists names were a bit strange, but I didn't know what else to do, haha~ _

_Anyway, until chapter two! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter of this story~! It makes me so happy that this idea was a good one~_

* * *

**_New Intelligence_**

_**Chapter Two:**_

**Who are you?**

* * *

Antonio made it home and set the robot to lean against the wall with newspapers under him and a bucket of tan paint beside him. He slowly began to paint the man, being focused to cover every nick and scratch with the paint, though, after it dried, it felt like human skin and he couldn't help but smile brightly. After he finished painting, he leaned him forward to open the neck hatch, grabbing the pliers and tweezers, he began to carefully move wires that were in the way and using the tweezers to reconnect the gold, silver and black insides so they were attached again.

He closed the hatch and set him leaned on the wall, hoping that what he fixed would make him work. Waving a hand in front of him, he frowned when his eyes didn't shine up and he didn't hear a motor of some sort. Maybe he was a voice start up?

"Who are you?" he asked, quietly, watching him intently to see if he moved, but he only noticed his hand had twitched a little. Sighing, he was about to stand up and give up on the robot, until he heard a motor running and noticed how the man's eyes lit up brightly and turned to a greenish brown tint. He slowly leaned up to face Antonio, the white circles in his eyes widening and shrinking as he scanned him.

"Threat is not detected to intermission in our mission." the mechanical man growled, his voice seemed monotone and had no accent or any personality put into it.

Antonio instantly sat down in front of him again, feeling rather excited. This was amazing! Robots who had voice control were rare in these times now and he found one stuck in the dirt! Shaking his head, he took a breath to calm himself, "Who are you?" he repeated, watching as he stared blankly at him.

"Subject #1701 Lovino Vargas N.I reporting." the subject looked like he wanted to raise his hand, but it malfunctioned to where it only twitched and made a few sparks. His eyes narrowed and he glanced down at his arm, confusion clear in his eyes as he looked back up at the sitting man.

"N.I?" Antonio asked, moving to his side and taking his arm in his hands, trying to bend it, but it just sent a few sparks. He hummed and began looking around his elbow and shoulder, noticing a few tight screws that dirt probably managed to bunch up in the gaps and push in too far in the metal to where it locked his movements.

Lovino watched him out of the corner of his eye, "Mission data information is not allowed to be shared to anyone but creators." he seemed to ground out the last word and he watched as the man pull out the two screws and clean out the area before rummaging through his bag, pulling out two shiny nails and replacing them.

"I see.. There we go! By the way, I'm Antonio~" Antonio smiled and twirled the screwdriver in his hand, beginning to look around him to see if any other screws were too tight or too loose. He noticed two tight ones where his neck connected to his head and fixed them to where he could move his neck again. He smiled warmly, "What do you remember? Since I found you in a destroyed building and buried in dirt, I'm expecting you can remember at least something." he began working on his waist and legs for screws.

The android stopped for a moment, as if thinking. He continued to let his optics follow Antonio's movements carefully, "I have two brothers. Subject #1703 Feliciano Vargas N.I Half. Subject #1702 Savino Vargas N.I Half." he twitched when he felt Antonio start to bend and move his leg.

"You have brothers?" he smiled up at him from his work and began working on the other leg, "I only live with my one younger brother and my mother~" he slowly began bending his leg, stopping when ever he saw on of the screws fell out and sighed, "What else do you remember?"

Lovino watched in invisible mirth as the bolt kept falling out and he either groaned or rubbed his face in frustration, "I remember," he stopped and narrowed his eyes as if trying to remember, "masked men and a woman watching me, placing plugs and chips in me. I don't remember anything else but that other than an explosion I created." he closed his eyes and leaned his head on the wall, not noticing how Antonio froze.

The student finished his leg and let it lay down again as he scanned him. He couldn't be the missing robot.. could he? The government said that he blew up the base.. he was confused, yet he had it on the tip of his tongue! He was the missing robot, and N.I on his plate meant New. Intelligence.. at least he thought it did.

"Who are your owners?" he murmured, sorting through his bag to try to find an oil can to loosen up the joints in his body.

The robot shot a look at him, "Government science and health wing." he closed his eyes again and moved his fingers on the floor, happy that he could move them again.

Antonio hummed and nodded, so he was right. He sighed and stood up, "I can't find my oil can in here so I'll go get it real quick, just try not to stand up or move too much." he smiled and disappeared through the door, leaving Lovino to looked around the room.

Lovino's eyes fell on a picture on his nightstand, zooming in on it since he was a bit far from it. It was a picture of Antonio and a boy next to him, both smiling brightly and a woman was beside Antonio, who was taller than the girl and had a hand hooked around her waist. Was that his lover? Or perhaps a friend.. or his mother since he did mention he only lived with his brother and mother. About to stand up and look at it more closely, Antonio happened to walk in the room with the can and sat down beside him again.

The mechanic smiled and started to pour small amounts in each section where there was a crack so he could move. When he finished, he set it aside and went to his closet, humming and looking through them. Finding a normal blue shirt, a vest and some jeans, he set them beside a rather confused Lovino.

He looked from the clothes and up to Antonio, raising a brow and rolling his shoulders, which were loosened up by the oil.

Antonio blinked at him and noticed he his confusion and smiled brightly, "We have to get you dressed, of course~ Even if you're a robot, you can't be walking in this house without clothes, even if you have metal." he chuckled and picked up the shirt, and slipped it on him, then the jeans and vest. He wouldn't worry about shoes for now. He looked down and up and hummed, "You look like a human~ Though, those joint cracks may give you away.." he pointed to them and smiled when the robot looked down at them.

Lovino seemed to agree and nodded, slightly pulling at the fabric on the metal, not being used to be dressed up in clothing since he was just created for information and stuck into a glass prison for his life.

The students watched him for a few moments, "Do you have other modes?" he asked, looking up at the clock on his wall and noticing it was about an hour until the schools were let out.

The androids eyes sparked, "Modes loading.." the white in his eyes instead of a circle, it split in half and started spinning to announce it was downloading the available modes. The spinning stopped and got replaced with a blue screen projected from the circle in his eye, moving to where it was in front of the student, though it was a little too close and he had to back up to see it clearly.

Blinking, Antonio looked through the small list of modes he downloaded, "Defense Mode, Information Mode, Training Mode, Research Mode, Weapon Mode.." he murmured along the list as he continued to scroll down it, pouting when he didn't find a Human Mode. He noticed a box to the side and pressed it, what popped up was a video loading.

When the video started, it was a man filming Lovino, who had his eyes open, yet they were glaring at the man. The man continued talking and grabbed a plug from the desk that attached to the computer and was about to slip it through the hole, but, the sound of glass breaking startled Antonio. He watched as Lovino began to throw and push the men away until the camera died away. Suddenly another box popped up and it labeled S.M.

The mechanic glanced at Lovino before pressing it, hoping with all his might that it wouldn't hurt him or harm him. Instead, the screen went away and he closed his eyes, though his fingers still moved and Antonio noticed that the joints began to somewhat connect and mold together like skin. It wasn't disgusting like how a normal person would see it, yet it was interesting to Antonio as he watched.

When the molding finished, the boy opened his eyes again and instead of a white circle, it was a pupil and a scowl was on his face. He glared at him, "So, you just press a random button to see what happens?" he snorted and moved his arms and legs to get used to them.

Antonio blinked and gaped for a few seconds, "Um.. yes? Oh, wait! No! I meant no." he squeaked as he saw his glare intensify on him. He looked at where the cracks were and smiled when he saw they were replaced with lines that were a bit darker than his light olive skin color.

"S.M means Sneak Mode, idiot." he snapped, "They made it to where I'm disguised as a human to retrieve information." he let his eyes wonder across the room and found his mossy eyes on the picture again. He turned back to Antonio, "Who is that woman in the picture with you? I gave an inference that the boy by your side is your brother you told me about." he pointed towards the picture frame on his stand.

"Oh, that's my mom~ Her name is Isabella. She should be off work in a few hours, and Dimas, my little brother should be home in maybe ten or five minutes." the student grinned but froze, looking up at the clock and standing up quickly, "I'm sorry, Lovi~ I have to go pick up Dimas from school.. you'll have to stay home until you learn how to move better." he picked up the sputtering boy and put him in the bed carefully.

"Try and sleep for now, I'll wake you up later~" he grinned and bid him a goodbye before disappearing out the door again and the sound of a car engine came through the open window of his room.

Lovino glared at the open window, quietly cursing to himself for having to be found by him. He moved his hand to open the hatch on his neck and pressed the small button after searching through the wires, which put him in sleep mode. He hoped that when Antonio got back he wouldn't start freaking out that he wasn't breathing or forget he was a robot and they didn't need to breath while on sleep mode.

* * *

_I tried to describe how he fixed him up, but I'm not sure if I did it that well~ _

_If you are confused, or have any questions, go ahead and ask~! I don't bite, I promise~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Introducing Dimas in chapter! He's around maybe.. I would say, 13? Since Antonio is about 18-19 it would maybe make sense? xD_

* * *

**_New Intelligence_**

**_Chapter Three:_**

**Why's there a robot in your bed?**

* * *

By the time Antonio got home, it took maybe a few minutes, lucky that he remembered to get gas in his car or, it would have taken quite a while to get his brother. He shut off the engine and unlocked the door for the two and locked it again, darting off to the kitchen to make Dimas a snack.

"Are you inviting your friends over?" Antonio asked, rummaging through some things and humming to himself, peeking a glance over at him.

Dimas shrugged, "We'll probably just meet up at the park to hang out and stuff in a little." he grabbed one of the small snacks his brother set down for him and munched on it. After finishing the snacks, he pulled out a a small black chip with a lens at the top and pressed a small red button on the side of it, the lens projected a bright blue screen in front of him. That was how homework worked now, though kids still used paper to do work.

The middle school student moved a few papers in his bag and sighed, standing up and started to walk up the stairs to get a pencil.

"Dimas? Where are you going?" Antonio had cleaned and put away all the mess in the kitchen and was now leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Dimas turned towards his brother and raised a brow, "I'm just getting a pencil?" he slowly went up the stairs when he got a nod. He hummed and slipped into his room, searching through the drawers, though, he only found pencils without lead or none at all. He huffed and peeked down the stairs to see if his brother was watching and quietly walked into Antonio's room to find a pencil.

He ingored most of the things in Antonio's drawers and finally snatched up a pencil from the back corner of it. About to walk out, he noticed a lump in the bed that was defiantly not a fold or a pillow misplaced. Curious, he quietly went over to the object under the blankets and pulled it down a bit, meeting a face was rather surprising.

It was a boy, around his brothers age possibly. He noticed a few dark lines around his cheeks and eyes, but other than that he looked pretty normal, except for the fact that he couldn't see the rise and fall of his body when he breathed.

"Um.. Antonio!" he called, waiting for a hum to continue, "Why is there a boy in your bed?" after a few moments, the sound of shuffling was heard before Antonio appeared in front of the door.

Antonio blinked over at the body in the bed and smiled a bit sheepishly, "He's not really a boy.. let's just say, he's a robot I found while walking home." he chuckled, going over to him and leaning on the bed, "Lovino~?" he asked, though he frowned after a few moments of the robot with his eyes still shut.

The mechanic moved over to where he could reach, and see the hatch on the back of his neck and opened it, noticing the wires moved a little and moved them back to where they originally were and fixing the broken one that he would probably need to tape to keep it from snapping. He closed the opening and sat back on the bed when he saw the figure shift.

The robot's eyes cracked open and a hazel and green mixed light shined through them before it died down and the white in his eyes turned back to a black circle again. He sat up slowly and yawned into his hand before rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times, lazily looking up to find Antonio grinning, then to find the boy beside him.

Dimas blinked, eyes wide as he scanned him, impressed on Antonio's findings. He blinked again, "So, you found him? I'm impressed, Toni, I can't even keep a pencil within my reach and you can find a perfect robot while walking home." he snorted, but smiled.

Lovino looked over at him and scanned him, glancing over at the picture before looking back to him. He let his eyes switch back to normal from the lens to the pupils, "You're Antonio's brother? The one in the picture?" he pointed behind him towards the picture of the stand.

"Yeah.. but the picture is really old." Dimas chuckled and turned to Antonio, who was frowning ever so slightly at the picture.

"Where is your father?" he turned towards the picture and took it rather gingerly from the boy's offering hands.

Instead, Antonio cleared his throat, "We don't really talk about it much.. but, our dad is still with us, but, rarely comes and sees us. He hated that I was interested in mechanical and robotic things when I was younger, which caused my mom and him to have fights about my future. When Dimas was born, and he was slightly interested in robots also, so he blamed me and started to grow apart from us." he rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Lovino.

The android ran his nail along the blank space on the other side of Antonio and Dimas for a father. A full family. He frowned and looked up to meet his gaze, "Why did he hate robots?" he removed his finger and handed the picture back to Dimas.

"Not sure.. he never told us anything about that." he shrugged and watched the picture for a moment before turned back to him, about to say something, when a car motor went off, causing Antonio to perk up and grin. He stood up and rushed out of the room to help his mother with groceries.

Lovino raised a brow as he watched him hurry out of the room before turning back to Dimas, "Is he normally like this?" he raised a thumb to point to the laughing downstairs.

Dimas just smiled and chuckled a bit, "Pretty much, he is. You can sleep still if you want, I'm going to go downstairs to help make dinner." he slipped out of the room and left the door cracked open just an inch, then went down to his brother and mother, leaving the robot to stare up at the ceiling.

He felt a frown tugging at the corner of his lips and sighed, lifting his wrist above his face and pressed two fingers to a slot, pushing up to show a metal plate with a blue screen and white words typed into it. The words made him rather angered to where he closed the plate and turned himself on sleep mode.

_New Mission Sent to Subject #1701-Lovino Vargas: 15:04:41_

_15:04:41 - Kill him._

* * *

_Was this chapter good? I hope it's as good as the others because I delayed on continuing it for a bit because I have another idea for a story I may make. _

_Hope you enjoyed!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_I made a new story called Help Me, Help You, so if you like war stories, go ahead and check it out~  
_

* * *

_**New Intelligence**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

**Milk and Testing Malfunctions**  


* * *

Around an hour later Lovino turned back on, due to him setting an alarm. Hearing noises and voices in the kitchen made him sit up and shuffle towards the door and down the stairs, though he slightly stumbled on the steps. He blinked when he saw a woman, moving himself behind the small wall that led to the kitchen.

Isabella, or Antonio's mother from the picture upstairs, was humming and pulling things from several gray bags. She had a similar hair color to Antonio, it was dark with faded lighter highlights in it, and had them framing her neck and face with their curves and curls. Overall, she was rather a beauty and looked way too young to have two kids, at least to Lovino.

Lovino noticed Antonio helping her out while Dimas was doing his homework at the dinner table, scratching the eraser against his temple. He managed to slip behind the confused boy without being seen and took the pencil from him, putting his finger to his lips to tell him to stay quiet.

Dimas was about to ask what he was doing before noticing the finger against his lips and raised a brow at him, but stayed silent.

The robot scanned over the problem he was doing on the blue screen and hummed quietly, sliding the paper over to him and began writing how to do it and the formula, when he finished, he left Dimas to try it by himself. He glanced over at the fridge where Antonio and Isabella were putting things away, but, his eyes caught a spoiled object that she must have accidentally picked up.

"Something you picked is spoiled." he cleared his throat and stood up from beside Dimas, reminding himself to apologize for scaring both Antonio and Isabella.

"Oh! You scared me!" Isabella put a hand over her chest in a way to calm her heart, but blinked over to the fridge. She looked over at him again, "Really? Which one?" she turned to the fridge and scanned over all the items.

Lovino gave an apologetic look and went over to the fridge, moving a few things around before pulling out a carton of milk and handing it to her, pointing towards the label.

Isabella blinked at the milk in her palms, but smiled and thanked him, throwing it away once she looked at the label. She smiled, "How did you spot that? You were pretty far from the fridge.." she looked over at him and quickly washed her hands to start dinner.

Lovino looked over at Antonio, expecting him to have told her about him.

Antonio chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, mamá, I got caught up in helping you put away groceries that I forgot to tell you." he went over to his robotic friend and set a hand on his shoulder, smiling at the small growl he made. "He's not exactly human. He's a high-class android I found, isn't he wonderful~?"

While Lovino was glaring up at the taller man, who stood behind him and rested his elbows on his shoulders, Isabella scanned him, noticing the marks where in his main form, would have been split by the metal and was convinced that her son was actually telling the truth. She smiled, "If he's going to school with you, you may have to cover those marks on his skin." she pointed to the line under and above his eyes, his neck and his arms.

Antonio blinked to where she pointed, grinning towards her. He ruffled the robots hair, "Yeah~ I'll just have to use more coats of paint on him to cover them up for school." he chuckled when his hand got swatted away, "I already ate earlier, so I don't think you have to worry about dinner for me~" he tugged gently on Lovino's hand towards the staircase.

Lovino growled to himself at all the physical contact, "Are you always this damn touchy? You haven't stopped touching me since I made myself visible in the kitchen." he huffed and sat down on Antonio's messy bed, due to him.

The mechanic blinked over at him and went to stand in front of him, resting his hands on Lovino's knees and leaning close to his ear. He chuckled, "I just want people to know you're mine~" he purred, smirking against his temple.

Almost as an instinct, Lovino scrambled over the covers, after almost getting stuck in them, he began throwing the pillows laying messily on the mattress while cursing loudly at him.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Antonio yelped and ducked at the pillows skimming past him, "I was just joking~ I wouldn't something like that." he stood up and gave an exhale of relief as he paused his shooting. He raised a brow, "Unless you want me to~" he gave a smug smile and laughed as another pillow hit him.

Lovino muttered to himself, glaring at the smirk still playing on the mans lips.

Antonio smiled, "Anyway, let's get down to what is important for tomorrow." he held up a finger, then grabbed the glass cup on his bed stand and went to the bathroom, filled it with water and came back, setting it back down on the wood. He went over to his bag, that was beside the door, and pulled out a dropper.

"So, what's your 'genius' plan now?" he leaned back on the bed, watching as he put the dropper in the water, squeezed until half of the plastic was full before pulling it out and walking towards him.

"I just need to see which part makes you malfunction, that way, If something happens, I'll probably know what it is~" he grinned, pulling out Lovino's hand and dropped a drip of water on his fingertips, then to his palm when nothing happened. Though, when he put a drop in his eye, he saw a spark fly off before the robot squeaked and rubbed it.

At the end of the testing, Antonio confirmed that his neck and eyes were a weak spot, or just a spot that could cause him to shut down, like when he did his neck, it had blacked him out. Though he didn't mean to make him shut down, it was easier to repaint him when he wasn't squirming around. After he was finished, he quickly changed and fixed the bed, laying Lovino under the covers before climbing in before his mother came upstairs and found him awake at the time, on a school night.

* * *

_I'm sorry this took so long, I was a bit busy, but I hope you don't mind~ I promise I have a action packed chapter coming up soon! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Tried to get this chapter up faster, sorry about that guys!_

* * *

**_New Intelligence_**

**_Chapter Five:_**

**First Day of School  
**

* * *

Lovino woke up to Antonio's alarm clock buzzing into his ear, causing him to groan and nuzzle into the pillow, glaring at the clock. He lazily pulled his arm from under the blanket and nudged the man next to him a few times until he grunted and turned to him, then pointed to the clock.

It was silent for a minute with just the breaths of the two before a noise cut through it. It was a noise that sounded like a yelp, mixed with a squawk.

Antonio, who had made the noise, scrambled out of the bed, and from how Lovino heard it, he fell out the bed also. He stood up and rushed over to his closet, pulled out some clothes for the both of them, ignoring the robots grumbling.

"Let's go, Lovi! Time for school~" he said, chuckling when he heard another groan come from him and pulled the blankets higher on his shoulder. He stayed crouched for a moment before standing up, grabbing the edge of the covers, and yanking them off of the figure that was below them. In response he got a squeak.

"Damn you! It's cold!" Lovino growled, now fully awake due to the cold air hitting him, trying to grab the edge of the blanket to pull it over himself again.

"Sorry~ But, we have school, and we just so happened to be about an hour late because we didn't hear the alarm until now." Antonio laughed quietly, and sheepishly as he pulled Lovino up and off of the bed, handing him the change of clothes. He went to the bathroom connected to his room, brushed his teeth, and flattened his bed hair, then the two switched places.

When the two of them were all dressed, they went downstairs and rushed out of the house, having to walk due to Antonio's car not starting up because of the cold.

Antonio sighed and muttered something inaudible about the day, but let a small smile on his lips. He glanced at Lovino, though, he frowned lightly when he noticed him shivering and glaring at the ground, seeming to forget to grab a jacket. Feeling a bit bad, he pulled off his jacket and swung it around the androids shoulders, putting a hand on top of the jacket to keep his close.

Lovino looked at the taller man and scowled, "What are you doing?" he tried to brush off the jacket, and his hand, but Antonio suited his hand between his neck and shoulder, using the rest of his arm to keep the fabric from falling off.

"Clearly I don't want my little robot to rust and shut down in school~" he purred, grinning when he heard a snort.

The android's eyes dilated when they caught a shine from a building in front of him. Zooming in, he saw a brick building with a few windows and a metal plate on top that had several satellite dishes on top of it. Around the building were men dressed in black leather suits and helmet with a orange screen in front of it. What caught his eye was a gun in their hands. It was small and long and was also black, but had a orange circle with a cross on the strap and tip of the gun.

Finally, the two men got to the entrance of the school and began walking towards the two doors, but, a hand stopped Lovino.

When the mans hand grabbed Lovino's wrist, as if on an instinct, he turned around and drew a fist back. Before it could hit the man, another hand found his fist, though, this time it was Antonio holding it, even tighter than the one of his other wrist.

"Calm down." Antonio whispered, glancing at the men that surrounded them, guns cocked and aimed at their heads with fingers on the trigger, ready to fire if given the order.

"I _am_ calm." the younger man bit back, loosening the fist and let it fall to his side once Antonio let it go. He took a large breath to actually calm himself down.

Antonio nodded and turned to the man still holding onto the androids wrist. "I'm sorry about that sir," he gave a apologetic smile. "He tends to be fast on reflexes."

The man stayed still for a moment before nodding, letting go of his wrist and taking a hold of his gun again, making a motion to the group around them to lower their guns. "Who is he? The data states he's never been seen around here. And you should work on his reflexes. We could have shot him because of that."

Lovino yanked his hand back and rubbed the spot he had held, grumbling about something while rubbing it to sooth the small ache.

Antonio gave a grin, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and giving it almost a harsh squeeze, "We will." he let go of his shoulder. He smiled, "He's new. From Italy to be exact and is joining the school." he noticed the masked man pressed a button on the side of his helmet, nodding and mumbling something before slinging the gun in the holster on his belt.

"Come with me." he motioned the two to follow him as he walked into the large steel doors and down an empty, large square room with several other doors and signs, along with stairs and clocks against the wall. The man opened a door that led to a smaller, carpeted room with a woman sitting the desk ahead of them with her head down and writing something on the screen attached to her desk.

"Eleanor, we have a new student that needs registration." he closed the doors and stepped off beside them.

The woman looked up and slid away the pad on the desk, crossing her arms on top of the table, motioning for both of them to sit. She had a pale, narrow face with a small nose and wide, round eyes that could be mistaken as blue, or green. She had her blonde hair was in a tight pony tail that was suited tightly to her skull and had a few strands of dull, blonde hair hanging beside her eyebrows.

"This will only take a few moments and we'll send you to your class." she said, the corner of her red lips twitched. She had a slow, smooth voice, like honey.

Both of the students sat in the leather chairs that were in front of her desk and waited quietly.

"Now, I know you are the new student since Antonio always passes by here." the principle leaned back in her chair, leaning her elbows on the armrests. She slid a pad on the table and opened where his name was supposed to go, "What's your name?" she hovered her fingers over the letters.

"Lovino. Lovino Vargas." he watched her fingers quickly dart across the glass table, her red nails hitting the glass and her bracelets hitting each other were the only noise in the room.

After a few other questions, she slid open a smaller tab with numbers at the bottom.

"Alright, you're now registered as a student. I'll make your periods the same as Antonio, since he had been here for a while and will help you with your way. I'll be sending you your schedule and ID number in a few days. For now, Antonio will help you around." her red lips curled into a small smile. "You two are dismissed."

Antonio stood up and pulled Lovino up with him, letting the guard shut the doors close as Eleanor and him talked quietly to each other about the new student.

"What class?" Lovino slipping on the jacket that was lying on his shoulder and put his hands in the pockets, but kept one hand out to rub the spot Antonio had squeezed.

"Science." he frowned a bit, "Did I hurt you? Sorry about that.. but we should learn on your strength control after school.."

They finally reached the door that led to their class, after stopping by the water fountains to talk about a few things.

Antonio opened the door for Lovino and smiled brightly at the scowl he shot at him, then walked in himself, meeting familiar eyes. He looked toward the teacher and noticed her signal to go sit down and obeyed, winking at Gilbert and Francis who sat at a lab table in front of him.

"And you are?" the teacher asked, her voice deeper than the principles by a few tones.

"Lovino.." he murmured, shifting his weight and scanning the room, raising a brow at two girls who whispered quietly to each other and gave small glances over at Antonio, who was oblivious to their chatting.

"Alright. I'll assume the principle sent me a email about you. You can sit next to Antonio." she pointed towards the boy who was whispering with the people in front of him.

Lovino nodded and walked over to the table and sat down beside him, leaning his head against his palm as the woman began to resume the lesson that got interrupted by him. He felt eyes on him and shivered, glancing around the classroom and finding the two girls that were chatting earlier, glaring at him and muttering things.

Antonio nudged his arm, "Here, I grabbed one for you." He smiled and handed him a white notebook.

"I thought schools used those screen pads?" he took the notebook and the pencil from Antonio and wrote his name on the cover.

"We normally do, but our teacher is a bit old school and likes to use paper." he noticed Lovino glaring over at the girls who sat a table down from them. He looked back at the robot, "You okay?" he glanced towards the board and quickly wrote down a sentence.

Lovino nodded, "You know those girls like you, right? Or are you that much of an airhead to notice?" he rolled his eyes at the chuckle he got.

"I know~ They always try to sit with us during lunch or show off in gym." he whispered, tapping his eraser against Lovino's notebook, towards the empty section where he was supposed to take notes. He grinned and slid his book over to him and let him copy it.

By the end of the day, both of the students were worn out while walking home, both agreeing to take a nap before training.

Meanwhile, Eleanor and the commanders of the guards were talking about Lovino.

"It's good he got found by Antonio, and came to this school." she said, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on the armrests.

"What's so important about him?" one of the commanders asked, lifting the orange screen above his helmet to watch her, copied by the others.

The woman laughed. "Clearly by his education and fitness, he is.." She paused, tapping her fingers against her cheeks, "Special." she smiled, her red lips curling up. "He is outstanding in anything that requires work, but he can do it mentally."

"That's one sign, Eleanor. What about his strength, stamina, speed? If he only have mental strengths, it can't be." a female commander asked, crossing her legs. "Or he's advanced enough to hide it."

Eleanor sighed, "His gym teacher says he is swift, fast and can run long distances on the track. But," she looked over the three commanders, "he is not good at any physical contact sport, except for training with a punching bag. Every time they play football or any physical contact sport, he doesn't hit the person, instead, he ducks under their grab."

"Do you think he is?" a gruff voice muttered, pushing his gun into the holster while watching her.

The principle stayed quiet for a moment, leaning into the back of her chair and turned so she faced them. "Of course he is. It's a bit sad he didn't hide it better."

"He's a android. Precisely, an advanced, knowledge made one, used for protection and collecting information."

* * *

_Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise you'll love the next chapter, it has some action in it~!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_ _I know I did while writing~_

* * *

_**New Intelligence**_

_**Chapter Six:**_

**Maybe We Should Take a Break**

* * *

"Alright, Lovi~ Let's try this again." Antonio said, smiling sweetly, but began rubbing the shoulder that had previously been hit on accident.

Lovino glared at him before sighing, lifting his fists as Antonio raised his hands as a guard to protect him.

"Focus, take a deep breath, aim, then hit." he commanded softly, not exactly wanting to get hit with an iron fist again.

The android rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, trying to focus on his target, but his eyes traveled up to Antonio's face. His emerald eyes were trained on him, but were soft and gentle, like if the student stared at him too hard, he would break. Had his eyes always been so bright? He saw his lips moving but ignored what flowed out of them, still captivated by his deep green eyes.

"Lovino!"

Startled, Lovino went on instinct and drew a fist, aiming for Antonio's head, though he barely even realized what he was doing.

Antonio was quick to dodge it by dropping to the grass and moving to the side of the boy, wincing as he saw his fist slam into the tree that was behind him.

The robot finally snapped back and started panicking, "Shit! Did I actually hit you?" he cursed, sitting down in the grass also and subconsciously pushing Antonio's head in different directions to see if he hit him, again.

The mechanic took a moment to finally respond, his cheeks warming up just a bit as he felt Lovino's warm hand against them. He grinned, "I'm fine, you hit the tree instead." he took his hands off of his cheeks, but frowned, examining the bloody knuckles.

Lovino nodded and winced as the boy took his hand, trying to pull it back and wipe off the blood and go back to training, but his grip was strong and kept his smaller hand tight in his while he looked it over. He cleared his throat, "It- It's fine, just a scrape. Can we go back to training now?" he noticed how green eyes peeked up at him.

"It's not just a scrape. We need to wash it and bandage it so it doesn't keep bleeding." the student coaxed, gently dragging him into the house and to the kitchen. Grabbing some cloth, cotton balls and alcohol from the kit under the sink, he then lifted Lovino up on top one of the counters, after some protesting and little arguments.

"Damn. Now I wish I was heavier." he growled, leaning against his uninjured hand while Antonio was washing the injured one under the sink.

Antonio laughed quietly, "I could still easily pick you up and put you on a counter~" he teased, dabbing his hand with a washcloth before dipping a cotton ball into the alcohol and pressing them quickly onto the deep cuts along his knuckles, hushing quiet apologizes to the fuming Italian for not warning him. He threw the cotton ball away and pulled the cloth around his wrist, spreading it around his fingers. He tore it and finished wrapping his hand.

Lovino grumbled something as Antonio put everything away and tried to move his hand, only managing to create a fist, but not move his wrist as much. He watched as the boy moved across the kitchen towards him, raising a brow as he just smiled.

Antonio hummed and took his hand gingerly, pressing a light, feather kiss to his middle knuckle. He looked up to find a bright red robot glaring surprised down at him and laughed.

"W-Why did you kiss my hand?" he squeaked, trying to pull his hand away, but the student just gently snatched it back.

"My mother said kissing something hurt always makes it better~ I guess it was out of habit." Antonio grinned goofy smile and nuzzled his hand, pressing another feather light kiss to his hand just to tease him.

The android scoffed and felt his face burning, yanking his hand away and pushing his shoulder to move him out of his way before jumping off the counter and grumbling nonsense while going up the stairs and towards the bed they shared.

"Goodnight~?" Antonio said, laughing quietly as he heard a groan in response. He started up the stairs to his bedroom and rubbed his head with a huge, dorky grin on his face while he thought about Lovino, almost running into him when he burst out of his room and started complaining about the bed being too cold and messy to sleep in.

In the morning, both of them quickly got dressed, ate their breakfast and took care of brushing their hair and teeth before rushing out the house.

Lovino's been at the high school for a month and has settled in and seemed to fit in like a normal human teenager. He yawned and was about to turn a corner in the building to go to the class he was supposed to help, when he came face to face with a high stack of boxes, practically crashing into them, but quickly scrambled to catch the ones he had knocked down. He was about to scold the person for being stupid enough to stack boxes that high, when he came face to face with light green eyes and blonde hair curled around her neck and cheeks.

"Hi!" she chirped and chuckled, causing the boxes around her chest and stomach vibrate also.

"Um.. Hi? Do you need help?" he raised a brow when she chuckled again, still a bit confused on why she was carrying so many boxes in one trip instead of taking two to make it easier.

The girl grinned, "That would be great! I'm Femke. Are you the new kid who transferred from Italy?" she set the boxes down and handed him half of the stack before picking her stack up.

"Lovino." he nodded and murmured, grunting a bit as he lifted the heavy stack. He followed behind her as she began walking. "Why were you carrying all these boxes in one trip?"

Femke slowed her pace so she was side by side to him, "Ah, my teacher doesn't like second try's, so he makes us do everything in one trip and he assigned me to deliver some art supplies to Michelle." she sighed and stopped at a large black door with paint splatters on it. She knocked on the door and smiled when she heard the door knob twist open.

A young woman, looking like she got out of college, stepped out from the door with a paint splattered apron tied around her waist and a white bandana tied up in her long, brown hair. She grinned, "Femke~ Ah, are these the supplies?" she took the boxes from her and put them on a long white table in the side of the room when she got a grin and a nod.

Lovino handed her the boxes also and his knuckles, on his good hand.

"Oh~? Who's this?" the teacher went ahead of Lovino, walking around him in circles, chuckling. She smiled, "Is this your boyfriend, Fem?" she looked over at the girl and wiggled her brows.

Both of the students turned red and began stuttering about just meeting each other.

Michelle laughed, "I'm teasing, sweetie~" she flicked her nose and grinned, "Thank you, you two." she waved them goodbye before closing the door and getting ready for the next class.

"Who was that?" Lovino yawned into his hand and began walking to the class he was supposed to go to, until he bumped into Femke.

The shorter student quickly caught up to him, "She's an old friend~" she hummed and stuck her hands into her pockets. She smiled, "Well, I have to go back to my class. I'll see you later~!" she waved to him and went into a busy classroom that she had stopped beside before.

Lovino nodded and quickly made his way back to his class, explaining the reason he was late, which was accepted.

After that class period he was with Antonio and Femke, the three of them were rather working on their group project, and instead talked about anything. They would often pretend to work when the teacher walked by, but in the end they all laughed, or in Lovino's way, snickered. The three already felt and seemed like they have known each other for years and were best friends.

Suddenly, a loud beeping cut through all the talking in the classroom and a loud voice came through, along with the sound of a door locking and the lights flashing off quickly.

"All high school perimeter's doors are locked and lights are permanently turned off until intruder is approved gone, taken away, or killed. Teachers will not open doors to anyone, and if students, or teachers are found walking the halls when the intruder is inside, they will be terminated on the spot for suspicion."

When the voice was cut off by a gunshot, panic filled the rooms along with a cry from a younger girl as the teacher began rounding everyone in the side of the room where it would be harder to see them. The room remained quiet, other than the soft, muffled sobs of a few of the female students. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out through the building, along with several loud curses.

Lovino glanced at the door, switching his modes, he changed his eyes and zoomed into the wall, taking a moment to let it download before it showed the outline of the wall and presented four men. Two of the men had guns and the other two had knives in their back pockets and by how they were cursing, the classroom they just broke into, was empty.

For some reason, he felt the need to stand up and go attack the men, but, decided against that. He wasn't armed, or couldn't even control his strength and could end up doing something he didn't mean to. He shifted and returned his eyes back to the human mode.

Antonio noticed how he shifted and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him from standing, "Don't even think about trying to attack them now." he murmured, his voice unusually low while making sure only the two of them could hear.

The android nodded and gulped, shifting again as the arm tightened around his shoulders.

* * *

_I've been excited about this idea since I wrote it down in my AU journal and now that it's here, it's a ton of fun to write for you guys who liked action!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Back with the interesting part of New Intelligence! Sorry for that little cliffhanger there.  
_

* * *

_**New Intelligence:**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

**I Maybe Be A Monster.**

* * *

Sobs echoed through the halls from the classroom that was just raided by the intruders, along with shouts and a loud thud, followed by a scream.

Lovino winced and heard a few muffled sobbing in the room they were in, some people giving quiet shushing. He looked at the door and could feel his mechanical heart racing. One of his creators had told him if there is ever a situation where he hides in a room and the area next to him was attacked, then it would take five seconds if the people were going attack your room, or skip it.

_One._

Another gunshot was sounded and a loud sob.

_Two._

Another scream.

_Three._

A women began pleading, but suddenly got stopped in the middle of her sentence as he could barely hear her gasping and choking from the other room.

_Four._

Suddenly, it was extremely quiet, even the girls that were previously sobbing had stopped and were staring at the door.

_Fi-_

He knew it was too good to be true. The lock on the door made a loud snapping sound of metal as bullets shot through it and broke the seal. However, the school must have been smart enough to add emergency locks, because when they tried to kick it, it just budged. Lovino could hear one of them yelling to activate it, and the sound of something slapping against the door and the small ticks made it clear that they also came prepared.

When the bomb got on the last number, it gave a last tick before the door blew off the hinges, slamming into the several desks and crashing into a window, causing the glass to shatter and fall on some of the students that were somewhat near it.

Two men came into the room, both wearing suits that had white and black separated at their torso with pads along their body, and a yellow mark on their shoulder. On their head was a helmet with the top half of it white and the bottom black while the screen was a dull yellow and crossed with a white mask covering their mouth. These two had the guns, which were raised and pointed at the students and the teacher.

One of them pressed a button on the side of their helmet and pulled down the mask, yanking a small microphone out from under the helmet. He swung his gun to the side, "Counter The Elite group into room 472, route is north from start." he repeated it once more before releasing the button and pushing the microphone back up, then pulling the mask up.

Lovino felt a nudge against him and turned to Femke, who had a worried expression on, but pointed to Antonio with her thumb so the intruders didn't see. He nodded and turned to the student, raising a brow questionably.

"Lovino, I will give you a choice. I will let you go on your defense and combat mode, but you can't show too much. I want you to only use it when you feel like it's getting bad or violent." Antonio whispered lowly and quiet, to where Lovino had a slight trouble actually understanding him for a moment. He had moved the arm that was around his shoulders to fiddle with trying to find the hatch on the back of his neck, and when he did, he found the odd-shaped wire and pull it apart, causing the boy to slump a little.

However, none of them noticed Femke watching from the corner of her eye.

The robot gave a half-nod before turned back to the door, where two other men came in. One of them had their knife out and was wiping a dark red liquid off of it as it began dripping on the floor. He shivered, thinking of the woman who was silenced in the other room by one of those knives.

He couldn't let these innocent people get murdered.

The four men began grabbing random students, teasing and threatening them, but threw them back in the huddle in the corner of the room. One of the men noticed something about Lovino that made him wave his gun to stand. Completely surprised, the boy had stood up and walked over to the two men, not able to read their shocked expressions due to the screen and mask.

One of them slid off their bottom mask and leaned close towards him, "Just who are you?" he asked, gun propped up against his shoulder with his finger on the trigger.

Lovino gave a glare, "No one you need to know." he grumbled, glancing at Femke, then Antonio, who frowned.

The other man scoffed, "You've got a lot of guts to say that to four men who are armed and can kill you in a matter of seconds." he growled, grabbing the front of Lovino's shirt and leaning down to his height. "Or, we can get those two you keep looking at, I'm sure you wouldn't mind that." He looked towards a terrified look on Femke's face and a rather concerned look on Antonio's.

"Don't fucking touch them!" Lovino hissed, his control rather slipping as he flashed his pupils to white and back.

The man let go of his shirt and took a step back, cocking his gun. He growled, "I knew it.. you little-!" he made a move to slam the bottom of the gun into Lovino's temple, but the boy had managed to move his head to the side, causing the man to fall forward and have the android kick him off before he fell on top of him.

Lovino was about to change into his modes, when he looked at Antonio, who was being held by one of the other men with Femke. He shook his head, turning back to the other man with the gun, but was shocked to find himself pressed against the classroom wall suddenly with a hand around his throat. He snapped back into reality when he heard the sound of the gun cocking and leaned back before headbutting the man, but when he didn't pull away, he pressed his feet against the mans stomach and kicked him off, causing both of them to fall to the floor roughly.

He couldn't control his strength, which meant he wouldn't fight.

The man roughly put his gun back into its holster so it wouldn't get in way as he stood back up, groaning from the ache in his ribs.

He yanked the front of Lovino's shirt so he was up to his height and threw him into the wall while he was still dizzy from the headbutt, ignoring the loud curses and cries from the two other students and the sobs from the rest of the class. He yanked him back up and threw him again, taking a few steps back, then motioned for the taller man to toss him the knife.

The android moaned in pain as he pushed himself back up to his hands, a metallic taste brewing in mouth and the smell of it made him feel sick of how strong it was. He brought his fingers to his forehead, where a cut began bleeding and dripping down his temple and across his eye, he barely rubbed above his eye so it wouldn't drip into it and pulled away to find a black liquid smeared on his fingers.

His vision blurred as he saw the man walking towards him, seeing the glint of the knife in his pouch and the raise of his fist made him squeeze his eyes shut and wait for the pain.

But when he heard a scream and footsteps coming closer, he immediately look over at Antonio. Noticing Femke was missing from where they were holding Antonio, who was cursing, made his eyes widen. Lovino looked up in horror to find the blonde girl standing in front of him, crossing her arms over her head as the masked man threw the fist into her weak guard.

The tall man growled in annoyance and grabbed her arm, throwing her aside, causing her to roll into the white wall. He pulled his gun back out and pointed the barrel inches away from her head, "Don't get into messes you aren't involved into, brat." he panted, still a bit out of breath from the previous actions.

"Stop!" Lovino shouted, but knew by the time he stood up then he would already have shot her dead and would move on to him or Antonio. Adrenalin shot through his body and he felt himself pushing himself up, despite the pain. He bit his split lip, took a chance, and swiped his feet against the mans legs, catching him by surprise and making him stumble back and on to the hard floor. The gun flew from his grasp and skidded across the floor.

The masked man groaned, "Damn, you're stronger than I expected." he muttered, lunging at Lovino and managing to pin him to the floor after they wrestled over it. He wrapped his hand tightly around the smaller throat and used the other to pull the knife out from one of the pouches, moving the knife to press against the part of his throat where the hand wasn't covering, his wrist against his mouth.

A sound of sirens began to come into hearing from the broken window, where the door was half way hanging out.

The man holding Antonio turned to his partner, "Hurry this up and kill him already." he hissed, glaring down at the student he was holding when he moved and yanked away. The other man with the gun was pointing the barrel at Lovino while being Antonio and Femke, who got yanked back to the spot.

The machine gasped, staring wide eyed at the sharp blade that pressed against his throat. A shiver ran down his spine at the cold touch.

His partner looked determined to kill him, but the way the sirens were outside of the building made the look falter into anger. He pressed the knife deeper, the line where it had pushed into his skin bubbled with drops of black.

Finally, with no choice left, Lovino shut his eyes tightly and sunk his teeth into the mans wrist, the taste of blood filled his mouth while blood began to soak into the white of his suit. The knife had slipped from the mans grip and clattered to the floor when his bite had drawn blood.

A scream of pain only made him try to take a deep breath and sink them deeper into the destroyed flesh.

Lovino opened his eyes when he heard loud shouts and saw the mans three partners being pulled away by black cyborgs and pressed up against the wall with their arms twisted against their back. Another black cyborg rushed over to the android, who was still holding on to the wrist, pulled the suited man from him and pressed him up against the wall like the others.

With a large gasp of needy air, Lovino sat up and covered his throat, feeling sparks fly and hitting the inside of his palm made him wince.

"You're a fucking monster." The pinned man growled, "You'll destroy the human race!" he hissed, but was silenced by an officer.

Suddenly, Lovino felt a wave of exhaustion and relief at the same time. When he looked at the mans wrist, his stomach churned and he felt the dried blood on his lips from the wound. He gave a shaking exhale and turned to Antonio and Femke, who were trying to get away from the officers and doctors as quick as possible to get to the android.

When the two managed to pass the helping adults they quickly ran over to Lovino. While Antonio crouched beside him and put his jacket around him to cover the sparks that were flying, Femke stood ahead of him, watching quietly as she rubbed her arm.

Lovino looked up at her, "L-Look Femke.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I-" he blushed when she cut him off by dropping in front of him and wrapping her arms around his middle so she wouldn't bother any of the cuts, but it had caused him to wince from being slammed into the wall and to the floor.

He could feel her tears start to soak into his shirt, but he gave a half-smile down at her before he finally let the exhaustion slip over after he heard the soft whisper from Antonio that made him feel warm and safe.

True, he maybe a monster and maybe he was going to destroy the humans, but at least Antonio would still be by his side in the end.

* * *

_Aaaa this chapter took long but I like how it turned ou I'm sorry the fight scenes aren't too great, I need to work on those!  
_

_Anyway, until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, about this delay! I've drawn a ton of my AU's lately and schools been kicking my butt, so I'm getting back at this! ;; A ;  
_

_By the way, I changed to description of this story, do you guys like it better~?_

* * *

**_New Intelligence _**

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**Lose Yourself  
**

* * *

After the ambulance checked up on the students and patched up any small wounds, the school released everyone to home while the police disposed of the bodies and investigated the crime scene.

Antonio agreed to let Femke come to his house so she could help with Lovino and help explain what happened at the school to his family. While he was carrying Lovino to his tool shed, he had to shift his hands around when he felt dents in the metal around his back.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" Femke asked, watching as her friend put the robot on the table, handing him the damp dishcloth. She got a nod, but didn't press the subject further as he began to clean up the black liquid the robots face.

Antonio dragged the towel around the slice along his throat, careful not to get any liquid inside. Sparks hit his wrist and he hissed, pulling away to rub the dishcloth where they had fallen. Grabbing the blowtorch from his bag, he let the flames sprout out a few times before pulling down his mask and gloves on, he began to melt the metal into each other, smoothing it to his neck and collar bones with a stick of metal.

Finally, Femke managed to convince Antonio to come have dinner with her and his family once he finished melting the dents and cuts back to their original form.

* * *

_Lovino opened his eyes to find a porcelain ceiling light shining in his face causing him to squint and pull a hand in front of his eyes as he sat up. He heard little footsteps coming towards him in the distance and looked in the direction of a dark hallway.  
_

_"Good evening, big brother!" a voice chirped, however their body didn't appear until they stepped out of the hallway and waved to him. It was a boy, possibly around five years younger than himself, that looked like him with just a few changes in his skin pigment, hair and eyes._

_An older boy stepped out from the shadows and stood behind the younger one, smiling. He rolled his dull green eyes, "About time you woke up from your nap, Lovino." he snorted, walking into the room to his left with the smaller boy following after him._

_Blinking a few times, Lovino finally stood up and looked down at his arms to find that the joints and nails gone. He went into the room the two went into to see various pots and pans hanging on one side with a few kitchen knives in their holders. He sat down at the wooden table, "How was school, Feliciano?" he asked, surprising himself as he looked at the grinning child._

_"It was great! A new student came from Germany and his name is Ludwig, Isn't that cool?" he replied, jumping into the chair across from him and swinging his feet back and forth as he whistled. He watched as the older boy tapped his chin, "Hey, Savino? What are we eating tonight?" he asked, drumming his fingers on his chair.  
_

_Savino smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I was going to wait until grandpa came back from work, but I guess I could start making the pasta now." he said, chuckling with Lovino as Feliciano cheered._

_The sound of knocking made Savino raise a brow, but motioned for Lovino to stay seated and walked over to the door. He opened the door to face a black and white mask with an orange screen glowing against his face. Opening his mouth to ask if the man needed anything, he was suddenly struck with the bottom of the mans gun causing him to strike his head against the corner of the table and the masked man kicked him into the white walls as he proceeded inside._

_Hearing the commotion, Lovino immediately shot up from his seat and peer over the corner of the wall. The man had walked over to the boy and taken out the smaller gun and pulled out a small box filled with three cards. He pulled out the second card in the line and pushed it into the gun as a small light glowed on the side. _

_Panicking, the Italian grabbed one of the small knives from the wooden holders and threw it towards the man. Of course, it didn't fly in the direction he wanted, which was to hit his wrist. It fell and dove into his ankle causing him to yell in pain and drop the gun beside Savino. Reaching down, he yanked on the handle and pulled it out, hissing and rolling his ankle around while wiping the blood off on his gloves.  
_

_Quietly stuffing Feliciano into one of the mostly empty cupboards where the man couldn't see, he hushed him and closed the door. Quickly grabbing one of the butcher knives from the drawers, he pointed it at the man as he walked closer than comfort._

_"Lovino Vargas, huh?" the man said gruffly, stopping in front of him._

_Before Lovino could open his mouth, he was struck across the face causing him to stumble and stagger as he held the corner of the wall for support. He blinked the tears that clouded his eyes away and tried to ignore the stinging and burning in his cheek, "Don't touch my family." he growled, rearing his hand back and shoving the knife into the mans eye, the screen burst and spit the glass out at him, several pieces cutting into his cheeks. _

_The man screamed in pain and began to blindly stab the air with the small knife Lovino threw at him. The sound of the blade diving into flesh made him continuously do the action again, every time hitting a different spot until the boy finally let go, crashing to the ground as blood began to pool on the floor, spilling into the cracks of the white tile and staining it a pigmented pink.  
_

_His world began to blur as he felt the warm liquid against his fingertips, watching as the man grabbed the small gun again and shot it into Savino's neck and let out a blue glow from under his skin. The man slowly walked over to him and pulled out the third card and shoved it into the gun before pressing the barrel roughly against his neck and the sound of something popping and a sting came from his neck.  
_

_Lovino shifted his glazed hazel eyes to follow the man as he walked into the kitchen, opening cupboards and the pantry. He watched helplessly as he yanked Feliciano from the cupboard and dragged him into the room where Savino and him were. Feliciano screamed in horror and sobbed, calling for either of them to wake up and help him._

_The man, obviously not pleased, used his other hand to put the card in and shoot it into his neck, letting him crash to the floor as Lovino's world finally went black.  
_

* * *

Antonio, Femke and his family ate dinner that his mother made and talked quietly about what had happened the day, sometimes making small jokes and getting some chuckles.

Suddenly, the loud sound of screeching metal broke through their conversation. Antonio immediately got up from his seat and ran towards the tool shed, not bothering to grab a flashlight to guide him through the darkness as he was followed by his family and Femke as they filled into the shed after him.

Lovino was sitting up with his hands on his head, his nails clawing at it. His hazel eyes were wide and frantic, continuously changing between glowing and dulling. He was panting and huffing a grey smoke that filled the air of humidity and heat, black liquid was seeping from the corners of his eyes and dripping against the metal table in large amounts. One panel of metal was missing from his arm, looking as if it was ripped and torn off by hand.

Antonio took a step towards him, but staggered back when Lovino suddenly pointed a sharp piece of metal at him, almost stabbing the edge of it into his chest if he hadn't backed up. Lovino's eyes were still undecided and flickered from dull to bright to where it hurt to look directly at them, he had an uncharacteristic smile and a saddened, yet determined look in his eyes.

"I'll kill you.." he whispered, so quietly that Femke and Antonio's family didn't hear it.

Startled, Antonio looked at him with an incredulous look, "Wh-What did you say?" he asked, his voice quieter than he expected.

Lovino began to glitch and stammer, the hand that held the metal piece twitched and shook until he abruptly shot his other hand out to snatch Antonio's collar, dragging him down to his height. He wrapped the occupied hand around his neck and pressed the flat end of metal against his neck, feeling the shiver than ran down Antonio's spine.

However, the Spaniard motioned for his family and friend not to move or run away. Gingerly, he lifted his hand to wipe away the black liquid, but a hand swatted it away and Lovino's face looked almost surprised.

"Don't touch me." he hissed, pressing the metal tighter, almost cutting the skin below it. He removed the hand and held it above him, the metal shone in the artificial light.

"Antonio!" Femke screamed and made a move to snatch Antonio away, but she saw the metal had already begun to swipe down at him. She closed her eyes as a hot liquid splattered on her face, quickly wiping it away to look in the horror of her best friend.

Instead, Antonio had fallen and was just as horrified as her and his family. Lovino had stabbed the metal piece into the ripped and torn area of his arm, thrusting it in to dig underneath the wires, as if searching for something. A sudden blue light shone from in his arm and his smirk widened, passing the metal to the injured hand to dig into the wires, finally grasping the object and yanking it out.

He held the small, blue screen up to the light and gave a glare, whispering something to it before letting the hot, almost searing black fluid drip on it and pool around it, causing it to spark and a voice to stammer and glitch to pop out until it went silent.

The room went silent, the humans staring at Lovino with horrific expressions and fear clouding their chests. Slowly, Lovino turned around, looking down at Antonio with glazed over eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as his eyes suddenly turned dull and blank.

The Spaniard quickly scrambled up and caught Lovino, holding him tightly to his chest as he sighed in relief for both of their lives. He ignored the hot and humid smoke that blew against his neck and cheek from below him, wincing at the sound of gears grinding together and metal screeching against each other.

"He's dangerous.." Isabella said, narrowing her brows a bit, watching as her eldest son cradled the robot, taking deep breaths. "You have to get rid of him, what if he turns on you and hurts you?"

"He won't, and he didn't hurt me." he replied, a bit of irritation in his voice. He gently set Lovino down on the metal table again, "He - That wasn't him in there." he whispered as he gathered his blowtorch, mask and gloves and dragged a chair over to the table.

"Stop it!" she cried, grabbing his arm and taking away the blowtorch from his reach. She took a deep breath to calm herself, "Antonio, I know you want to help everyone you can, but you are helping someone dangerous here. Unless you can tell me what just happened with Lovino almost stabbing you for a good reason by tomorrow evening, then he can stay, under your watch. If you can't then he will have to leave, anywhere but here." she whispered, a guilty feeling sprouted through her stomach as she watched as her son's eyes dulled from their beautiful, shining emeralds to dark, dull grass.

She got a silent nod in return before she walked back to the house, telling Femke she could stay the night in the guest room for it was too dark for a girl to be walking several blocks by herself. She noted Dimas was already in bed and sighed softly, watching as the tool shed lit up in orange and yellow every few seconds from the blowtorch before she closed her blinds.

Antonio grabbed the nearest object he found, which was a gear piece, and threw it at the wall, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He looked over at Lovino and walked over to him, his eyes seemed to brighten at the sight of his delicate face, however he noticed some of the olive paint had been scraped off and revealed some of the silver metal under it.

He sighed and pulled the chair back beside the metal table and grabbed his blowtorch once again and pulled his mask down as he began to melt a metal strip into the open gap of his arm. He definitely knew that wasn't Lovino.

* * *

_Ah, chapter 8 is finally done after a month or two without any sign of me! So sorry about that again~ I kinda think my writing style changed, what do you guys think? Maybe it's just me~ * v *_


End file.
